Safe
by oneapotheosis
Summary: The night before Elizabeth leaves for Iran. Henry needs a little more than verbal reassurance. (Contains smut)


**A/N:** Hey, friends! Happy hump-day (Wednesday, is that a thing elsewhere?). For so long I've wanted to write the Iran scene where Elizabeth leaves, and I've just not touched it for fear of destroying it. So, after much agonising, and since I've been so reminded of it by all of the posting lately, I finally found my feet. I truly hope I've done this scene some justice, like many others, it's my favourite. Please let me know what you think, your words mean more than you think. Pleasant reading!

* * *

Elizabeth stared at the ceiling. She'd been awake for some time now. She'd been awake most of the night, thoughts of deceit and betrayal swirled around her mind. Of course there was the inherit danger of travelling into the heart of an unfolding coup, but she couldn't help but be more overwhelmed by the uncertainty she felt. She didn't know who she could trust anymore, and everything she was once so sure about seemed to be falling away around her.

She could hear Henry ruffling around in the bathroom, helping her finish packing while she lay motionless on their bed. She could trust her husband, she would always trust him. Even now, whilst she lied on their bed, making no attempt at finishing the grinding task of checking her luggage and making sure she had the necessities; Henry was surrounding her, making sure that she was looked after. She didn't want to get up, to leave the safe warmth of the bed. Once she left the bed, their bedroom, her actions were decided; she would follow through. She would board her jet and travel to Iran, despite the risk.

They'd joked and made light of the situation the night before, but in a sense, it was a direct acknowledgement of the fear and uncertainty that they would face in the coming days. It _could_ be their last night together, and now that the day had come, it was all very real.

Henry flopped down onto the mattress, breaking her from her thoughts. He took her hand in his, scooting himself closer to her body.

"You ever going to leave that bed?" He joked, kissing her on the cheek.

"Not if I can help it." She laughed nervously, and neither missed the way that her voice trembled.

The bed was safe, the bed was home; it was theirs.

-o-

 _The previous night:_

"Is that it?" Henry huffed, hoping that she was finished her half-hearted attempt to soothe him.

"Well… What else do _you_ think we need to cover?" She bit her lip and turned to meet his eyes.

He knew what she was doing, but he was doing it too. There would be no further persuasion, it was futile. They only had this remaining time together and Henry would be damned if he was going to waste it. He gently pulled her down onto the bed, covering her body with his in a protective crouch. He looked into her eyes, searching for the unease that he knew was there. He also found the deep, immeasurable bond they shared in a single look. He would not try to persuade her with his words, but his body had other powers in which he planned to use to his full ability.

"This is our last night together." He kissed her tenderly at first, and the taste of her lips lingered.

"Computer passwords?"

"Oh. God that's so hot." He kissed her again, harder this time, and with building intensity.

Henry pressed her down with his body, letting her feel his warmth. She held him close, unwilling to allow much distance between them. Their kisses became heated and soon, tongues were twisting and battling for dominance. With his thigh between her legs, he could feel the small movements of her hips, trying to create friction against him. He pulled her in to a sitting position and began to undress her. Henry took his time, peeling her clothing back layer by layer. Elizabeth followed suit, tugging his shirt up and exposing his heated skin. He sat up on the bed and helped her remove her remaining garments. When they were both completely stripped, she moved to straddle his lap, pressing their bare chests together.

Elizabeth touched her lips to his, having to bend down a little as she perched above him. They breathed silent secrets against one another, skimming hands over hot, sensitive skin, touching everywhere that could be reached. He traced the lines and curves of her body, moving his lips against hers in a slow, practiced fashion; he learned her body over again in a way. He wanted all of her, fresh and real in his mind. She whimpered softly when he began a wet trail from her lips, down her slender neck, pausing to suck on the sensitive flesh before moving lower to suckle the swell of her breast. The sudden intimate contact made her gasp loudly and she ground her hips against him instinctively. Henry thrust his hips up in response, grunting into his movements. He could feel how ready she was, her centre hot and slick against his now obvious arousal. He moved back to whisper against her lips.

"You are so lovely, Elizabeth." He moved a hand between them as he spoke, stroking his fingertips through her wetness. She moaned loudly at the tantalising sensation, gripping him tighter, clawing at his back. "And _so wet_." He repeated the action with his fingers, loving the way she arched her body into his, desperate to bring him closer.

"For you." She breathed, and he barely head her speak. He needed her to tell him again.

"Hmm?"

"I'm so wet for _you_ , Henry."

He suddenly thrust his fingers deep inside, feeling her squeeze him immediately. She cried out loudly into his kiss, fisting his hair hard. "So hot and tight, baby."

" _Yeah_." She struggled to keep her eyes open, her mind already submitting to the inevitable euphoria he would bring her.

"Look at me, sweetheart."

She forced her eyes open, meeting his deep, rich, hazel eyes. Henry had the kindest eyes she'd ever seen in a man, in _anyone_ for that matter. She let herself drown in his heavy gaze, her own eyes low and hazy with lust. Every slow, torturous movement of his hand caused her to rock her hips against him, creating friction against his own aching arousal.

Threading his fingers through her golden hair, he pulled her down to his lips, drowning their soft mewls and cries of contentment. The gentle pressure was building deep in her belly, and the soft waves of pleasure were making her pant into his lips. He knew she was close, and he would not deny her anything tonight. He wanted her to remember this; to remember _them_ in nothing other than uninhibited bliss. He broke his lips from hers, moving to whisper into her ear.

"I want you to come." He curled his fingers to accentuate his point, feeling her begin to flutter around him.

She whimpered quietly, her raspy breaths hot against his neck as she clutched him tight. Henry managed to twist his fingers in a way that allowed his thumb to press against her sensitive clit, which had been neglected up until then. She moaned much louder, jerking her hips against him. Her frantic movements pushing him harder and his fingers deeper. Breaths became irregular and he knew she was on the brink. He captured her mouth in a bruising, wet kiss as she convulsed, tumbling hard over the edge. Their deep kiss absorbed the lewd sounds that she was unable to contain, she gripped him hard, holding onto his body for dear life.

She recovered quickly and her blistering desire to have him burned hotter than ever. Henry was beyond control, his erection was aching painfully. He needed her now; he needed her in the way that only they knew. He moved swiftly, lifting her small frame from his lap and pushing her to the bed. He climbed on top of her, returning his hands to her hot, sticky skin. He touched her everywhere and kissed her with everything he had, her legs and arms tangling around his strong body.

She pushed him back, desperate for a breath. He reluctantly pulled away, looking deep into her soulful eyes. Her neck and cheeks were flushed a beautiful shade of crimson, and he pushed the sweaty, stray hair from her forehead. She took the moment to catch her breath.

"Make love to me, Henry." Her voice was breathy and dripping with desire, suddenly gravity felt stronger.

She reached between them and stroked him gently, giving him some reprieve from his throbbing ache. His breath left him in a gasp, and he leaned down, touching her forehead, breathing heavily.

"Please, Henry." He could never resist, never deny her.

Hitching her legs high around his waist, he leaned in close, resting his weight on top of her. He moved a hand between their bodies and adjusted himself, pressing insistently against her opening. She panted desperately, needing to feel all of him immediately.

"I love you." He breathed against her lips.

He thrust deep inside, pushing as far as he could go. She gasped loudly, tossing her head back and releasing a throaty cry. He held still, waiting for her to meet his eyes again. Their eyes locked and they shared what no one else would ever know; great love and complete devotion, but also fear and a flicker of deep sadness. Elizabeth blinked back tears as the weight of the moment consumed her, she pulled him down to her, hiding from him within him. He placed his lips against her neck, moaning in relief.

Henry wasted no time, for it felt like the remaining time they had together could slip away at any moment. He moved hard against her, fuelled by desperate passion, feeling her thighs quiver around him every time he filled her to the hilt. She was moaning and crying out to him, her lustful delirium rendering her unable to open her eyes, but she felt him; she felt him inside of her, surrounding her, completely consuming her. Her sounds grew with the force of his movements, she clawed at his body, preventing any space between them. His own raw, honest sounds of pleasure only made her hold onto him tighter as she felt herself slipping into oblivion.

Elizabeth pulled his hair, forcing him to look at her again, struggling to speak against every collision of skin. She clenched hard around him, he was hitting somewhere so deep inside, it ignited something primal in her. The pleasure was overwhelming, her whole body a mess of sweat and taught muscle. She panted her affirmations, using all of her remaining thought to keep her eyes on his.

"I... Love… You." She managed in-between heaving breaths.

He kissed her viscously, plunging his tongue between her lips as she succumbed to her orgasm. She jolted against him, trembling limbs struggling to hold on, though there was no where to fall. She screamed his name in absolute ecstasy, not caring of who heard her. There was nothing more important in that moment; she rode the line so pleasurable yet so close to pain.

Something came over Henry, and he would never know if it was the way she _screamed_ his name or the way she drenched him in her arousal, but the wild, ravenous animal inside of him took control. He pulled them both upright, resting on his knees. Moving her legs to one side, he gripped her hips tight and pulled her so that her back rested against his chest. Digging his fingers into her waist, he lifted her with ease and thrust deep inside of her. She cried out loudly at the sudden invasion, still so sensitive from her previous orgasm. He was relentless, gripping her breasts in his hot palms he pumped hard; the sounds of skin making contact and their sharp, ragged breaths filled the space and echoed off the walls. Throwing her head back, she struggled to find her voice amongst her muscles' competition for oxygen.

"Oh god. Henry! Oh my god. _Yes!"_

He placed his lips against her neck and sucked hard, knowing he'd leave a mark, he was counting on it. He moved a hand to grip her hips, pulling her against him as he thrust so hard it was almost painful; she never wanted him to stop though, never wanting him to leave. Henry tilted her chin towards him, licking his way up her neck, tasting the salt on her skin, her scent a heady combination of sweat, perfume and sex.

"You were made for me, Elizabeth." He growled, biting down on the tender flesh. She squealed loudly, the sharp sting sending another wave of heat over her.

"Yes!"

"You will be mine, forever." He promised. She could only whimper in response, feeling the familiar tightening deep in her belly. She wasn't sure she was capable of another, but Henry knew her body better than she did. "And I am _yours._ " He whispered into her ear. Goosebumps erupted over her skin at his words, and she gripped his forearms tighter, her nails biting into his muscles. His movements were rough and lacking precision, but nothing aroused her greater than the fact. He could no longer think, he could only feel and experience as he forfeited control to his instincts.

"Elizabeth, baby. Please." He cried desperately, reaching around, he pressed his fingers against her clit and began to rub firm circles. She clamped down immediately, and her cries grew louder with every passing second. He continued to move with tremendous effort, determined to send her over one last time. "I love you, please come for me."

His words sealed it and she contorted against him, arching her back in a stunning display, pressing her hips down and squeezing her muscles impossibly tight around him. Unintelligible cries fell from her lips as she writhed and squirmed against him. Henry was finally able to let go, and found his release somewhere deep inside of her, his grip on her breast was painful, but the pleasure she experienced from feeling him so completely free of inhibition outweighed any discomfort. He grunted loudly, calling her name, branding her permanently.

They slumped forward, falling to the mattress in each others arms, completely void of energy, sucking in ragged breaths. When Elizabeth had gained enough oxygen to think, she rolled in his arms to face him. She kissed him hard as the tears began to stream down her cheeks. He felt the moisture against his face and pulled away to look at her. He knew that they were tears of many tones, moving his thumb to swipe them from her cheeks. Henry covered them in the heavy blanket, and neither of them dared to move, fearful that once they did, the spell would be broken.

"Come back to me, Elizabeth." He whispered.

She couldn't answer, so she simply nodded, swallowing her guilt thickly.

"I'll always love you."

-o-

 _The next morning:_

The bed was their sanctuary. It was why, that morning, that she couldn't bring herself to voluntarily leave it. They woke in the same position they'd fallen asleep in. As her eyes adjusted to the morning light, her mind caught up, filling in the heavy truth.

The spell was broken.


End file.
